jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Sternsystem
Änderungen ok? Ich hb das jetzt einfch mal reingetippt...falls jmd nicht einverstanden ist einfach löschen :) "Sowol die Entferung innerhalb der Systeme als auch zwischen den Systemen werden in Parsec (Pc) gemessen. 1 Parsec entspricht 3.08568025 × 10^16 Meter. (by Disting)" Soresu-Nutzer 23:50, 27. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Muss man ja nicht. Man kann die Enfternung auch in Lichtjahren oder Flugzeit angeben. Und wenn man will auch in jeder anderen Längeneinheit. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 23:51, 27. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Aber meistens werden die Entferungen in Parsec angegeben! (hab mir Episode 2 noml angesehen!^^) (sry fürs Ändern oder Erlaubnis!) Disting, Soresu-Meister 23:53, 27. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Schlimm ist es nicht, aber was ein Parsec ist wird auch im gleichnamigen Artikel erklärt. --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 23:53, 27. Jun. 2009 (CEST) oh verd***t!^^ das wusste ich nicht...trotzdem könnte man dann einen Link zu dem Eintrag machen, oder?Disting, Soresu-Meister 15:01, 28. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Verschieben ... was nun ja wieder nicht geht -.-. Ich würd aber die Umbenennung in Sternsystem vorschlagen, da Planetensystem suggeriert, dass es dort auch Planeten gibt was nicht immer der Fall ist oder aber, dass es sich um ein Planet/Mond Konstellation handelt. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 20:26, 19. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Macht Sinn. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 21:47, 19. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::So wie es jetzt da steht is es aber nicht ganz richtig. siehe wikipedia: "Der Begriff Sternsystem, auch Sternensystem genannt, beschreibt eine gravitativ gebundene Ansammlung von Materie mindestens in der Größenordnung eines Planetensystems, in dessen Gravitationszentrum sich mindestens ein Stern befindet." also ist selbst die galaxis ein sternsystem. da muss noch was an der definition gefeilt werden--[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 13:04, 20. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :::Das scheint die reale Bezeichnung zu sein, aber ich habe den Eindruck, dass in SW im Allgemeinen der Begriff Sternsystem für ein System aus einem (oder mehreren) zentrelen Stern und den umkreisenden Planeten verwendet wird, während Planetensystem kaum oder gar nicht verwendet wird. Wir müssten da mal überprüfen, was in den Quellen häufiger verwendet wird, denn in erster Linie sind diese kanonisch und nicht die Realität. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 13:10, 20. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::::Ja stimmt.--[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 10:02, 21. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :::::Wikipedia darf man nicht immer bedingungslos vertrauen. Wo man in der Wikipedia-Definition auch nur drumherum 'eiert' ist die Tatsache, dass es einzelne Sterne oder Mehrfachsysteme OHNE Planeten gibt, die man nicht einfach als Planetensystem bezeichnen kann. In der 'realen' Astronomie (und ich bin Astronom) spricht man im Allgemeinen von einem 'Sonnensystem'. Dies kann sowohl ein klassisches Planetensystem als auch ein Doppel- oder Mehrfachsystem sein (also nicht nur unsere Sonne, so wie Wikipedia behauptet). Dazu kommen noch exotische Systeme wie z.B. Kombinationen mit Neutronensternen oder Schwarzen Löchern. Aber was soll's, im SW-Universum wird nun selten von 'Sonnen' gesprochen, so dass in diesem Fall 'Sonnensystem/Planetensystem' mit 'Sternsystem' gleichzusetzen ist, auch wenn in der Astronomie ein Sternsystem eine größere Ansammlung von Sternen bedeuten kann. Da hier auch mit anderen wissenschaftlichen Begriffen sehr großzügig umgegangen wird (von Übersetzungsungenauigkeiten mal ganz abgesehen), sollte man hier bei der einfachen Definition bleiben.--Cole Fardreamer 21:11, 6. Nov. 2010 (CET) Artikel verlängern Unter dem Artikel ist ja die Hinweisbox angebracht, dass der Artikel sehr kurz sei (was ja auch stimmt). Das wirkt natürlich nicht sehr angenehm für den Leser, er ist der Meinung, dass die Admins und Nutzer hier nur auf halber Flamme mitarbeiten, was ja nicht stimmt (okee, bei einigen Admins vielleicht schon *fg*). Was gäbe es denn für Möglichkeiten, den Artikel zu verlängern? Vorschläge bitte! Also mein Vorschlag wäre es, dass man eine Liste der wichtigsten Sternensysteme anhängt. MfG --21:40, 7. Nov. 2010 (CET)Simpsons3 :Hm, es geht weniger darum, dem Artikel durch Einfügen einer Liste von Sternsystemen einen Scrollbalken zu verpassen, als viel mehr darum, dem Artikel mehr Informationen in Form von Text zu geben. Es gibt die Kategorie:Systeme, wo diese aufgelistet sind, weswegen eine Liste im Artikel unnötig wäre. Du hast recht, dass das nicht sehr angenehm für den Leser ist, wenn so ein kurzer Artikel existiert, aber diese so genannten Stubs werden schon lange nicht mehr geduldet, d.h. sie werden gelöscht, wenn jemand neue kurze Artikel schreibt, zu denen es nachweislich mehr zu schreiben gibt. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 22:42, 7. Nov. 2010 (CET) ::Welche neuen Informationen würde es denn noch zum Topic geben?--91.9.197.27 03:25, 19. Dez. 2010 (CET) :::Im ''Essential Atlas ist etwas zu finden. Dort wird ziemlich detailliert auf die Unterschiede zwischen Sektoren, Systemen und Regionen eingegangen, was hier praktisch komplett fehlt. Wenn ich mal Zeit habe, kann ich dazu was beitragen, aber ich habe momentan noch andere Artikel in der Bearbeitung. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 11:16, 19. Dez. 2010 (CET)